


Just the Beginning

by EncyclopediaOfWeirdness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness/pseuds/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this the last hunt for Sam Winchester? Just received that Stanford University acceptance letter! How is he going to tell his family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Another starter I wrote up for a potential roleplay but never saw the light of day. It's now resurrected as a short story.

 

THEN

Applying to Stanford was Sam’s first real shot at a normal life. He had applied months ago when Dean and their dad had wrapped up some odd-ended ghost job. Sam elected to stay behind this one time, given an excuse of not feeling well in order to prioritize his application. Knowing that Stanford had a chance of rejecting him, Sam gave thought to an alternate school and proceeded to fill out another application. With success, the youngest Winchester managed to complete his essays and send in his forms, undetected. The hardest part of it all? Letting them know if an acceptance letter were to arrive. Sam had little doubt that it wouldn’t. He braced for the day when he’d have to tell his family- it for sure wasn’t going to end pretty. Hardly the reaction one would expect from any normal family with a soon-to-be college student on the rise.

A few months later, that letter was going to arrive any day now. The college bound hunter made sure to keep himself glued to the mailbox, just so he could beat his brother and father to the punch. He was going to keep the outcome a secret for as long as he could. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t hear the end of it. Dad would definitely chew him out and Dean? Well, Dean would honestly be a victory lap compared to the wrath of their father. Sam made sure to clock the post office mail delivery and show up every day, on the dot, waiting. Finally, the day arrived when the seal of approval had officially come in. Sam hesitated before ripping into the pristine envelop, pacing about the office lobby like a panicked puppy. Taking a deep breath in, Sam sliced through the crease of the envelope with his pocket knife and pulled out the thick contents inside.

 

 

Dear Sam:

I take great pleasure in offering you admission to Stanford University’s Class of 2001.Congratulations!

Tears strolled down from the corner of his eyes. A fleeting mix of emotions sprung over him in that very moment. He was thrilled to finally have some kind of meaningful purpose to his life, ecstatic to leave the supernatural monsters behind, anxious and fearful of his family’s reaction. This definitely wasn’t going to settle well with the old man. For now, he tucked the letter in his back pocket and headed back to the rusty motel down the road. The satisfaction that he would soon escape his father’s barking orders helped cope in the meantime.

 

NOW

On a warm summer New England morning, Sam and Dean took to the local diner to scope out what they could from the folks living in town. The small town had a lasting impression on the brothers with its quaint homely feeling and buried secrets. The town’s hot spot was the diner located in the heart of the entire town. The diner was about the size of a box car with a select few of residents sitting at the metal counter. It wasn’t far from the motel they were staying at. A quick walk down the block or so and they were there. The boys causally stumbled inside, turning heads witnessed their entrance. A couple of outsiders like them caught their eye. As if embarrassed for causing a racket, they lightly smiled with the wave of hand, apologizing for the slight ruckus they may have caused to the diners.

“What can I get you boys?” A young blonde from behind counter called out warmly. Dean sauntered his way to an open stool as his eyes never left the entrancing beauty.

“Two cups of coffee, please.” The eldest flaunted a smirk. Sam had to chuckle to himself, knowing Dean was going to hit on this unsuspecting girl no matter what- especially with him right next to him. He knew if he didn’t butt in soon, they entire purpose of why they were there would be lost.

As the waitress proceeded to fix the pair their cups, Sam began to create small talk with her- hoping she would provide them with any sort of clues. “So those murders seem pretty grizzly. You haven’t heard anything new about who could have done them, do you?” A grim topic for coffee talk but the blonde waitress obliged. It was the only thing on the town’s minds, anyhow. 1,/p>

“Can’t say that I do.” She shifted from one cup to the other. “There’s talk of a wild animal attack but,” she shook her head insistently. “I don’t believe that for a minute.” A soft pause swept over her and she looked up to the youngest boy.

Sam noticed the hesitation in her voice. He leaned forward with curiosity. “Yeah? What do you think happened?” Dean frowned and sent his little brother a grimacing look- jealous that he was receiving more attention from the blonde than him.

“Honestly?” She handed them their cups respectively. “Joe and I,” her thumb motioned to the cook behind her. “We think it might be some kind of cult thing.” Her glance shifted between the boys and lowered her tone. “There’s a group of outcast teenagers that are into that sort of thing, you know? They like to wear all those pagan-kinda like symbols.”

 _Thumble Thump._ The pseudo-thunder rolled in, which was heard throughout the entire town. No one flinched, not even for a second. “Looks like it’s ready to storm.” A townie mentioned, glaring through the blinds on the closest window. A few second later and the rolling thunder continued. Sam and Dean exchanged glances before leaving their counter stools and rushing to the window. To the folks in town, it could have just been a threatening rain shower but to the Winchesters, well, they knew they had to think twice. They didn’t know what it was exactly but they knew for damn sure that it wasn’t good.

“Dad!” The eldest muttered, glancing back up to Sam. He then turned around in a panic. “Uh, thanks but we’ve got to be going.” Dean fidgeted to find his wallet, scurrying to find a few bucks to pay the waitress before rushing out the door.

“Dean?” Sam could barely take his eyes off the ominous cloud. It definitely moved a lot faster than a normal-run-of-the-mill storm cloud. “Dean! We don’t have time. It’s coming right for us!”

Dean froze, wide eyed in the instant of a blink of an eye. In that moment he created a strategic plan to protect not only his brother but the folks that occupied the diner. “Everybody get down, now!” He raised his voice to commanding bark, taking after his dad. At first the townies didn’t believe him, thought they both were stark raving mad. “Listen to me. There’s somethin’ coming and I’m not going to die without a fight. So, get down!”

“Don’t believe us? Look!” Sam pointed to the approaching bundle of smoke. The waitress didn’t need the evidence, she could tell they were serious and assisted the boys in keeping her fellow employees and customers safe. Sam and the young blonde rushed everyone under the counter, which couldn’t be designed more perfectly for the few that huddled under it. “Dean!” Sam reached out, noticing he was still looming on the other side on the counter. The eldest looked back to the window and then scurried to the other side but not before the thick mass of darkness enveloped the entire diner. “DEAN!!”

To the untrained human, it might as well been an earthquake. Those in the New England area weren’t familiar with that sort of natural disaster and pegged it as such. Seemed fitting enough. The diner shook erratically, with plates strewn off the shelves and tables, and debris from every which way. It was amazing enough that the counter didn’t crumble above their heads. The wind was so forceful that it burst open the front door along to the sounds of the glass shattering. Within a few minutes the strange storm had passed.

“Some earthquake!” A civilian mentioned as the youngest Winchester gave the okay to come out. Sam shrugged off the comment, glad that it was over, at least for now. Immediately, Sam’s instinct was to turn to Dean and figure out their next move but when he looked over to find him, he wasn’t there. Quickly Sam rushed outside to see if he was lingering out there. No sign of him. Dean was gone and nowhere in sight.

“Dad.” He was still out there, somewhere. He’d know what to do. Frantically, Sam rushed to the motel- hoping he hadn’t left yet. When he got there, there was no trace of him. The Impala was still there, so he couldn’t have been far. Sam refused to think that the mass of smoke had gotten to him like it did Dean. Folks began to tremble outside, pouring into the streets and fretting over what just happened. Rushing through the crowd, Sam asked around to see if they had seen a man that fit the description of his father. With the help of a generous couple, Sam was able to locate the whereabouts of his father. He had followed their explicit directions and made it to the place where John had sought refuge. “Dad?” He crept through the debris, carefully keeping an eye out for any signs. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the familiar sightings of his dad’s pistol. He inched closer to find John lying under a layer of dust. “Dad! Are you alright?!”


End file.
